


namaste

by venomedveins



Series: Fire Starter [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Nasir, Duro being adorbs, Erections, M/M, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Yoga, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir does yoga to destress. Agron is amazed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	namaste

Agron loves waking up like this, sprawled on his side in Nasir's bed, the evidence of what they did last night clinging to the air. Sometimes, he swears it's more home than his own apartment.

Nasir's place is always like this, clean and fresh with the smell of sandal wood and sage permitting the air. Agron finds it calming to be here, mostly because Barca steals Pietros most nights and they have the apartment to themselves, but also because Nasir is comfortable here.

He walks around barefoot and shirtless in harem pants, letting Agron grab him around the waist and kiss him deep and slow, trace the thin wings of his phoenix tattoo that edges along his lower back. There is no stress. No pain. Just Nasir acting like the teenager (“I'm nineteen, Agron! Basically ancient”) he really is with grabby hands and eager eyes. Nasir lets Agron watch him make coffee in the morning, hair pulled into a loose pony tail that end tickles at the bottom of his ribs. It makes Agron crave him, want him to be like this always.

Reaching out a hand, Agron cracks an eye when he's met with cold sheets. It's not like Nasir to leave the bed without at least letting Agron know. He rolls over to search out the man, sure he's not far.

Opening his eyes fully, Agron has to blink a few times to make sure what he's seeing is real.

The sun glows behind Nasir's scarlet curtains, blanketing the room in warm shadows. Across the floor is a dark green yoga mat, a threaded blanket to the side. Nasir is perched on top of it, bent over at the waist with one leg arched into the air in a perfectly straight line as he touches his forehead to his other knee. He holds the position for a moment, breathing deeply in the quiet morning, before planting his hands on the mat and easily - _fluidly_ \- moving into downward facing dog.

He doesn't seem to notice he has an audience as he raises on his toes, pointing one foot up into the air and easily turning onto his back, arching into a bridge. His pants pull flat across his hips, contrasting with the tense muscles of his stomach, just barely gaining definition from his strict workout routine with Pietros. It was a new thing, but Agron isn't complaining.

Easing himself down onto the mat, Nasir braces his shoulders down, lifting his hips from the mat and pointing his legs to the ceiling. Nasir doesn't seem to be struggling at all, flexing his feet and pointing his toes to the roof. He keeps his eyes shut, even as he brings his toes over the top of his head, touching the mat.

Agron gets an image of how easily it would be for Nasir to slip his pants off and take his cock into his own mouth in this position, but says nothing. He's too amazed at the easy way Nasir moves, body contorting again as he curls into child's pose, forehead firmly to the mat. His pants really are leaving nothing to Agron's imagination, hugging the curve of his ass and thighs.

Nasir plants his feet, raising back into downwards facing dog before stepping forward, hands coming up to balance himself into a perfectly balance warrior position. He really has no idea what he's doing ot his boyfriend, who is rock hard and can feel himself leaking.

With a deep breath, Nasir steps into mountain pose, arms centered in his chest before slowly opening his eyes. He blinks a few times as if he's waking from a dream before turning his attention to Agron. He seems almost startled to see the other man awake.

“Um,” Agron clears his throat, “Do that often?”

Nasir blushes, reaching for the water bottle on his side of the bed. He takes a long swig before perching on the side of the bed.

“It's soothing and I was sore when I woke up.”

Agron is finding it extremely difficult this morning to focus on anything but Nasir and the droplet of water that is making its way down his chin and neck. He pulls back the blankets to free his hand, catching the droplet on his knuckle before bringing it to his mouth.

“Don't let me disturb you. I missed the opening so if you want to strip down and do it again-” Agron is cut off as Nasir hits him with a pillow.

“You nymph,” Nasir laughs, crawling further onto the bed.

“I just missed out on the free show.” Agron replies, hands naturally falling to grasp Nasir's hips.

“Yes because me exercising is a free show to you?” Nasir teases, straddling Agron easily.

“Could be interactive.”

“You doing yoga?” Nasir scoffs at the though.

“I'm just offering,” Agron shrugs, “I'm much more comfortable than that old mat.”

“Would you rather me do yoga on top of you?” Nasir guffs, raising an eyebrow as he feels Agron's hard length through the blankets.

“I'd rather you do a lot of things on top of me,” Agron's grin is all dimples, smirking in a way that makes Nasir flush.

“You are ridiculous. Get up and I'll make you coffee,” Nasir goes to slide off the bed, but Agron easily grabs him around the waist, tackling him back into the soft sheets. His fingers wrap around Nasir's wrists, pinning him easily, though Agron is pretty sure that Nasir would be scrappy as shit in a real fight.

“I will if you answer me one question.” Agron doesn't miss the way Nasir's eyes slide down his bare form, wrists flexing in Agron's grip.

“What?”

“Can you suck your own cock?”

Nasir flushes from the tips of his ears completely down his chest. He looks so startled that Agron almost feels bad for asking before Nasir's face melts into a wicked smirk.

“Maybe. What are you going to give me to find out?” Nasir plants his feet, slowly rolling his hips up against Agron's.

“Wha-Whatever you want,”Agron nods, dumbfounded.

“Hmm,” Nasir contemplates for a moment, biting his bottom lip, “Let me think about it and I will get back to you.”

He wriggles to get away, hooking his leg around Agron's. The other man lets him, falling to the side in agony. Now the whole day, all he's going to think of is how easily Nasir managed to throw his legs over his head. It probably would be possible to fuck him like that too.

“Get up and come fry me some eggs,” Nasir swats at Agron's bare ass, leaving the bedroom door wide open.

“Tease!” Agron groans from his place among the pillows.

“Nympho!”

“Twink!”

“Pederast!”

“Minx!”

“Ephebophile!”

“I'm only twenty eight!”

“Basically dead!”

\- - -

Agron thinks that's the end of it. He'll eventually find out. He's sure that he's going to see Nasir drunk at some time and talk him into it. He should have known better. He should have realized the challenge he presented with his curiosity.

It starts off simply, almost unnoticeable. Nasir starts wearing more and more loose pants, the type of cotton that clings to his waist and flares out at his thighs to regroup at his ankles. It's a good look on him, comfy and allows him to curl up in the office chair at the shop. That's usually how Agron finds him, nearly asleep at the computer, a drawing pencil behind each ear.

Then it shifts.

Agron comes over to Nasir's house to find him on his hands and knees, cleaning out the bottom cabinet in his kitchen. Agron swears he swallows half his tongue when Nasir peeks at him over his shoulder, curved in the perfect cat-cow pose. Back arched so perfectly that Agron is one hundred fucking percent sure that Nasir isn't wearing anything under those pants.

Nasir follows it up by taking every opportunity he possibly can to stretch around Agron. Walking through Agron's apartment, holding a beer in each hand, Nasir raises his arms high above his head and moans as his back pops loudly. Standing in line to get coffee, Nasir presses his hands to his hips and arches, muffling a groan between his lips.

Right after getting out of bed is the worst. Nasir still does his yoga routine, though he's thrown in a few more extreme moves. Agron nearly has a heart attack when he watches Nasir easily hook his heels behind his ears with a grin.

It lasts a week. A full week of Nasir's dark gaze following Agron everywhere. A full week of Nasir going commando and running around with no shirt on and pants slung so low, they're in fear of falling off. A full week of Nasir giving excuses for not having sex. He's tired. He has a headache. Yet, when they crawl into bed together, Nasir insists on sleeping with his ass pressed tightly to Agron's groin, wiggling around every time Agron grows hard against him.

To put it lamely, it's fucking torture.

It all comes to an end the day Agron comes home from to find Duro photographing Nasir. Duro had a passion for it when he was younger, even considered pursuing it in college before he chose to follow his brother's steps in public service. Still, Agron hasn't seen him pick up his camera in months.

Nasir is wearing nothing but a thin strip of black fabric, wrapped tightly around his hips and ass. It clings to him like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination – especially in this [pose](http://yogaforthenewworld.com/wp-content/uploads/blogger/_EWnQBrPZjCk/TCQJ7g5nteI/AAAAAAAAADQ/aM39CQ5F9VQ/s1600/bikramyoga.jpg). Braced on his forearms, Nasir's body is curved up in a perfect arch, ribs poking through his thin skin enough that Agron can count them. His feet rest lightly on the top of his head, hair tied tightly in a bun at the base of his skull.

“ _Jesus fuck, Nasir_.”

Agron doesn't even realize he's talking, let along inching across the floor. He's never been so hard in his life. How the fuck can something as simple as yoga turn him on this much? Agron is positive his brain has checked out, completely taken over by the throbbing flesh between his legs.

Nasir opens one eye to look at him, grin slow and cat like. Arching an eyebrow, he eases out of the pose as if it's nothing, standing back on his feet.

“Perfect! This is great,” Duro praises, flipping through the stills on his camera, “Can we do a few more? I just wanna make sure she has everything she needs.”

“No. Duro, get out,” Agron growls, watching Nasir stalk him like prey, feet silent on the hardwood floor.

“What? Fuck you, man. I live here,” Duro snaps, looking up before blanching, “What are you doing?”

“Welcome home.”

Nasir stands in front of Agron, staring at him with just the glimmer of a smirk pulling on his lips. With one hand, he slowly raises it to the band holding his hair back. If Agron wasn't so fucking turned on, he'd laugh at how cliché it is, watching all of Nasir's inky black hair fall around him. But he is turned on and Nasir knows his hair is Agron's weakest point.

“Duro, seriously-” Agron croaks, unable to turn his gaze for even a moment to his brother.

“No, it's okay. Let's take some more," Nasir offers, spinning slowly on his heel, "Agron, you can wait."

He winks over his shoulder, and Agron realizes what this is. It's a game, a dare for Agron to react. Nasir is playing with him and playing him well. He swings his hips slowly, pivoting around, unable to suppress his grin at Agron's dumbfounded face.

Nasir can't help it. He loves the rush of power he gets by bringing Agron to a fumbling mess. It shouldn't be this easy. Usually, Agron is the over-whelming prescene in their relationship, turning Nasir on and off with a few spoken words and a brush of his fingers. Now though, Nasir is standing victor as Agron stares as if thirsting man.

"How do you want me?" Nasir does not let his gaze waver from Agron's.

"Um, anyway," Duro shrugs. He can sense something is going on. Agron's face is blotchy, hands curled into tight fists at his sides. Duro passes it off as a bad day at work.

"Whatever you think is best."

“Well, since Agron is here, we could try something a little different.” Nasir offers, trying for innocent and Agron swears his cock actually jumps at the tone.

“Different how?” Duro asks, glancing at his brother before turning his attention to his boyfriend.

“I have just the thing.”

Nasir seems to contemplate it for a moment before a slow grin pulls back his face. He marches over to the couch, pulling out his phone and quickly typing away at it. It takes him a minute before he's turning the screen around.

“Couples yoga is actually pretty popular. Agron's strong and since this is beginner level, we shouldn't have any trouble.”

This is it. This is part of the bargain. Agron doesn't even really care any more (or at least at the moment) that there is a very high chance Nasir can suck himself off. All he cares about it finally being able to bury himself inside Nasir's tight, little body.

“What do you think, bro?” Duro studies the picture before glancing up at Agron.

“No,” Agron shakes his head, “I'm tired. I had a shit day. All I want is a shower and then for my boyfriend to bring me a sandwich and come get in bed with me.”

Agron knows he's whining, but he can't help it. He's no good at games like this and Nasir already knows he's won. Can't they just call it truce?

Nasir's resolve seems to flicker a little, brow furrowing. He can tell that Agron is faking it, kind of, but he does feel bad. He has been teasing him nonstop without any sort of respite. Easing his way back across the floor, Nasir wraps his arms around Agron's waist and leans up to kiss him on his cheek.

“Please,” Nasir pouts, “It will only take a second and it's for Mira's new yoga studio.”

With the jutting out of Nasir's bottom lip, standing practically naked in his living room, cracks Agron's resolve so hard he's unsure of why he ever resisted.

“Fine. One pose,” Agron holds his finger up to reenforce it.

“Thank you.”

Nasir can only reach the bottom of Agron's jaw on his flat feet, still he presses his wet mouth there, sucking gently on the skin. It's as good as a promise.

“Okay. Strip down, bro,” Duro laughs, completely oblivious to the heated gaze the two men are sharing.

“What?” Agron's eyes widen comically. Nasir is busy weaving his hair back up, shoulders dimpling on his back.

“She wants minimal clothing to show off muscle definition,” Duro shrugs, adjusting a few things on his camera.

“Just like Mira to use any excuse to get us naked,” Nasir laughs, shaking his head.

Panicking, Agron closes his eyes and urges his erection away. It's not too obvious now, due to his sweater, but he knows the minute he takes it off, it's going to be on full display. Nasir seems to know his thoughts as he adjusts the top of his briefs, seeming to slide them even further down. It's cruel, the way he can seem so calm when cold sweat is breaking out over the back of Agron's neck.

“Duro, darling, can you go get me a bottle of water?” Nasir is all bright smiles and charming and Duro can only nod dumbly, stumbling out of the room.

“Calm down,” Nasir urges at Agron, reaching out to take his hand, “I promise, this will be very worth your while.”

“I'm fucking throbbing because you're a little vixen who won't put out,” Agron growls.

“And you are an impatient child. I'll make it up to you.” Nasir smirks, “Now get undressed.”

Agron grumbles as he releases Nasir's hand to pull off his sweater. The sweat that had begun to form on his chest makes him shiver as it hits the cooler air, hardening his nipples, goosebumps spread across his arms. He reaches for his belt next, glancing up to see Nasir staring at him with a half open mouth.

“You started this,” Agron gloats, yanking the leather from it's loops and dropping it on the floor.

“Uh huh,” Nasir nods, slightly tilting his head as Agron pulls his pants down.

It's been four months since they last heard from Caesar, since the catastrophe in the tattoo shop, but it still amazes Nasir. They've technically been in each other's lives for close to half a year but that fire, the raw want Nasir has for Agron hasn't tampered down at all. If anything, it has grown to an all over encompassing blaze. It wraps around Nasir, forcing his own cock to take interest.

“Ah-Agron?” Nasir murmurs, scratching the side of his neck.

“Yeah, baby boy?”

Agron can see the win, the triumph right on the surface. It's clear at the way Nasir can't meet his eyes, staring directly down Agron's torso, pausing at the tight gray fabric pulled over Agron's erection.

“I need you to fuck-”

“You guys ready?”

Duro hands the dripping bottle of ice water off to Nasir and it's like the spell as been broken. Nasir snaps back into reality, blinking rapidly before turning away. He takes a few deep breaths, willing his heart to stop pounding. He's never felt this way about someone before. Agron is a whole new type of desire, suffocating in the best way. Nasir manages to shake himself a little, resolve returning.

“Damn Agron,” Duro hisses, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

“What?” Agron rests his hands on his hips, daring him to comment on the noticeable buldge.

“Do you two ever stop fucking?” Duro asks bluntly, looking between the pair.

“Not really,” Agron shrugs, grinning at the scandalized look Nasir shoots him.

“Alright, for [this](http://31.media.tumblr.com/731ddbd344bb77548b85381e6cadd656/tumblr_mti43cPYEj1shur11o1_500.jpg) to work, you've got to be able to lay still,” Nasir motions towards the mat, pointedly changing the subject.

Resisting the urge to grumble under his breath, Agron lays down, knees bent. It feels weird to be like this, prone on his back while his brother watches over them and their weird new form of foreplay.

Nasir moves over him, feet planted on each side of Agron's ribs. If he is nervous about this, he doesn't show it as he twists at his waist, stretching just a little before giving instruction.

“Okay. Pull your legs up and straight.”

Nasir watches over his shoulder to make sure Agron is secured that way before turning back around.

“Alright, I'm going to lean back on them and lift my knees. Are you going to be okay to hold me up?”

Agron rolls his eyes, lifting his hands up to caress the back and insides of Nasir's thighs.

“You fail to remember how easy it is for me to lift you up.”

His grin is cheeky, over confident. Nasir can't help feeling charmed, watching Agron's body flex, rippling muscles pulled taught over his chest and ribs. It makes Nasir want to kiss all over his face but then also makes him want to sit down and ride Agron's face for hours. Nasir can't really decide.

He snaps out of it as Duro clears his throat, looking even more uncomfortable than before. Nasir takes pity on him.

The first time they attempt it, Nasir teeters on Agron's heels, back curved. He knows he's going to fall, yelps such, but Agron's grip only tightens. It's not exactly stable, but with a little maneuvering, Agron walks his feet down Nasir's back, fingers securer on his knees. They wait a few moments, making sure they both are on the same page as Nasir curves his hands over his head to grab his ankles.

Duro works quickly, walking around them to snap close ups and full shots. Agron tries not to grimace too much, focusing on instead the fantastic view he has of between Nasir's legs and ass. The briefs have pulled up just a little, and the full roundness of Nasir's smooth cheeks are peeking out against the black fabric – enticing and thick. Agron wonders for a moment what that flesh would be like between his teeth, lapping and sucking at Nasir's greedy hole. Nasir would scream, Agron's sure of it, but he wouldn't pull away. In fact, Agron is sure that he could make Nasir beg for more.

“Alright, perfect! Good job, Nasir,” Duro praises, reaching out a hand to assist Nasir as he climbs down from the pose.

“Do you think she'll like them?” Nasir peeks at the camera screen, going through the newest shots.

“Yeah, no good job Agron? I'm the one doing all the heavy lifting,” Agron grumbles, standing up. He freezes at the glare Nasir sends his way.

“Heavy lifting? Are you calling me fat now?”

“Of course not!” Agron shakes his head.

“Uh huh. See the way your brother talks to me?” Nasir pouts, turning his attention to Duro, “I think I should try and make a trade with Auctus. You seem much more favorable.”

“Hey!” Agron protests, looking between the two men.

“I am the cuter of the brothers,” Duro nods solemly, “You really missed out.”

“My heart is just breaking. We'll have to keep our love a secret,” Nasir grins, leaning forward to kiss Duro's cheek.

“That's enough of that.”

With a growl, Agron leans forward and lifts Nasir off his feet, tossing him easily over his broad shoulder. Nasir yelps, squirming and kicking his legs until Agron wraps a secure arm around them. He grins at Duro, lightly slapping Nasir's ass as his fists pound on Agron's lower back.

“Sorry brother, but I think I'm going to have to keep this one for me. You have your own man now,” Agron steps around the mat and discarded clothes, walking towards his bedroom.

Nasir has stopped protesting but is instead trying to pinch the taunt skin on Agron's lower back. When he's less than successful, he digs his nails in instead.

“Yeah, but-” Duro starts, shuffling a little, “Nevermind. Go do your thing. I'm going out for a little.”

“Is something wrong?” Agron pauses in his doorway, looking a little ridiculous with Nasir perched on top of him.

“No, I mean yeah, but don't worry about it. You've already had a bad day.” Duro shrugs, turning to walk out of the room.

“No! Duro, come back and talk to us. You know we love you. Maybe we can help!” Nasir's calls are silently muffled from his position upside down.

The front door clicks shut quietly behind the retreating man.

“Eh, he'll be fine. Probably just having a tift with Auctus or some shit,” Agron turns, walking into his bedroom.

“Are you sure you shouldn't go after him? I feel bad.”

“I'll hit him up when he comes back. As for right now,” Agron tosses Nasir easily onto the bed, staring down at him, “I have more pressing matters.”

He grips his cock through the fabric of his boxer briefs, massaging it slowly as Nasir watches him with half lidded eyes. Agron wonders briefly if Nasir has any idea what he looks like when he's laid out like this, legs slightly parted and arms thrown up by his head. He's every fantasy that Agron has ever had, wrapped up in the perfect dark eyed, full mouthed package.

The mood seems to grow heavy, air thick between them. Nasir doesn't move but to breathe, lips parted in a soft oh as he stares up at Agron. The wait is killing them, stifling lust that draws sweat out across Agron's neck. Finally, he can't stand it any longer.

Agron crawls onto the bed slowly, gently pushing Nasir's thighs apart with his shoulders, watching the wet patch in the front of Nasir's boxer briefs spread. He can't resist, dipping his head down to trace his tongue along the fabric, teeth playfully pulling at the elastic.

Nasir hisses, rolling his hips up. His fingers come down to entangle in Agron's short hair, tugging. It's a miracle that Agron's hair is ever flat with the way Nasir runs his fingers through it, twisting it and urging Agron's head to stay right where it is. Agron obliges for a minute, hands gripping the insides of Nasir's thighs and shoving them to the bed. The muscles twitch and flex under his fingers, begging to be released so that Nasir can press closer.

“You never asked me again,” Nasir hisses, moving his hands to fist the sheet as Agron sucks at him through the damp fabric.

“Asked you what?”

Agron really doesn't know why they're still trying to talk right now.

“If I can - _oh fuck_ \- suck my own cock.”

Agron pulls back to glare up at Nasir, mouth still open.

“Ask you? I did ask you! Nearly a week ago!”

Nasir manages to raise an eyebrow, though the effect is dampened by his flushed face.

“You asked me once. I thought you had forgotten all about it. You seemed so content to just cuddle at night. It was nice.”

“You little-” Agron scrambles up Nasir's body, pinning him easily to the bed, “You are horrible. Worst boyfriend ever.”

He can feel the reproach coming and silences it with a kiss. Nasir tries to pull back, protest, but Agron doesn't let him, pressing even closer to him. He traces his tongue along Nasir's lips, begging entrance that he is granted. Their kisses heat up with Agron releasing one of Nasir's wrists to stroke his chest.

“I've never tried, but I bet I can,” Nasir hisses as Agron moves his mouth to his neck, lick and biting at the skin – raising a trail of marks.

“Show me.”

Agron backs up to help him pull down his briefs, tossing them over the side of the bed. Scooting over, he lets Nasir work, taking a few deep breaths before lifting his legs into the air. He manages to touch his toes to the headboard, cock dangling a few inches from his open mouth. He lifts an eyebrow at Agron.

“Help me.”

Agron slides up behind Nasir, smoothing his hand down his thighs to his ass. He pauses at the way this pose opens Nasir up, completely exposing his entrance. Gripping under Nasir's knees, Agron gently pushes down, lowering himself to lap one long streak across the offered meal, nipping at Nasir's hole.

Nasir answers with a moan, mouth surrounding the head of his cock. He can only get the first inch or so in his mouth, back and neck already aching from the effort. Still, he keeps up at it, taste strange and tart against his lips.

Bracing Nasir down, Agron works his tongue along the crease of Nasir's ass, flicking repeatedly over his hole. The noises he's pulling from Nasir's throat are muffled, but his body clenches down on something Agron won't give him yet. Massaging his balls between Agron's large fingers, he presses his tongue right up against the seam, sucking on the skin at the base of Nasir's cock.

“You are a fucking gift,” Agron murmurs, pulling back to watch Nasir's mouth suck greedily at the crown.

Agron's cock twitches at the sight. Nasir's skin is pulled tight across his legs, mouth stretched just the same around his cock. Spit and fluid spill down Nasir's chin, sticking to his chest and neck.

Whimpering, Nasir pulls back to turn his face towards Agron, puckering his mouth. Agron obliges, kissing him roughly while stroking his now damp cock, twisting around the base. Nasir squirms, legs in threat of falling. He wants to wrap his thighs around Agron's ribs, be crushed under the man's weight, fucked until he screams.

“Agron,” Nasir gasps, easily spreading his legs wider, “let me ride you.”

“What?” Agron pulls back, fingers pressing teasingly at Nasir's hole.

Nasir presses hands to Agron's chest, easing him back so Nasir can slide on top. He can't seem to remove his mouth from Agron's, grinding his cock into Agron's cloth covered one, whimpering as the fabric drags rough against his sensitive skin. His mind draws a blank at the reason why they are separated. Agron should have been inside of him forever ago.

“Lube,” Nasir makes a grabbing hand towards the bedside table, still rocking against Agron.

Reaching over the top of his head, Agron manages to get it open, depositing the tube in Nasir's hand. He eases the other man gently up, creating space between them enough to slide the rest of his clothes off. Nasir wastes no time in opening the lube, coating his fingers quickly before sliding hand between his thighs.

Agron lays back, watching as Nasir teases himself open, too quick to be comfortable, but Nasir tosses his head back anyways in quiet moans. Easing his own hand between Nasir's shaking legs, Agron slips one finger in beside Nasir's. Though Nasir's hands are large and capable, they are nothing compared to the girth of Agron's, filling Nasir deeper than he can reach.

“You look so good like this,” Agron encourages, “so ready for my cock, baby boy. You want it bad, huh?”

“Yes, fuck yes,” Nasir whimpers, rubbing himself down on their joined fingers.

He keeps at it, adding another finger. Agron's cock stand proud against Nasir's hip, rubbing into the groove separating his pelvis from thigh. Agron can barely stand it. The friction is there, but it's not enough, specially with the way Nasir is begging for more, hissing at every slow drag of their fingers.

Gripping Nasir's hips, Agron moves to roll them over, but pauses when Nasir slaps a hand to his chest. He shakes his head, tendrils of hair falling into his eyes. Gripping his fingers down, nails biting, Nasir removes other fingers from himself. He uses his hand to stroke up Agron's cock, applying more lube than necessary with trembling hands.

“Easy,” Agron soothes, seeing the wild and distant look in Nasir's eye, “Let me help you.”

Nasir nods helplessly, letting Agron aid in lifting him up. He wavers on his heels for a moment before he tenses, the crown of Agron's massive cock breaching Nasir's hole. The skin is greedy, stretching and begging for more, clenching around Agron's cock in an attempt to pull him in further.

Head tilted back in pleasure, Nasir moans loudly, bouncing lightly to force more of Agron's cock inside him. Even after all the times they have done this (neither can even keep count anymore) Nasir still struggles to fit the massive cock inside of him.

“Slow, baby boy, don't hurt yourself,” Agron groans, straining to hold still.

He finally seats himself, shaking and whimpering, nails scratching deep lines in Agron's chest. Agron lets him have his way, watching as Nasir moves on top of him as if greedy animal. It's not long before Agron's forced to take control, slowing Nasir's erratic bounces into a slow, sensual rolling of hips. Nasir adapts, following silent command.

Agron's arms bulge from the effort of picking him up to help him move, hands bruising Nasir's thin skin. It's a guilty pleasure to Agron, how very tiny Nasir is. His chest is half the size of Agron's, neck easily covered in Agron's palms. It's amazing that cock hasn't split Nasir in half.

Nasir doesn't seem to mind though, voice gaining strength as he cries for more. He's half drunk on cock and skin.

“Let me,” Nasir hisses, pulling at Agron's hands.

Agron lets go and is rewarded by Nasir slamming his body down, nearly screaming as Agron's cock finally rubs roughly against his prostate. Their eyes meet, Agron's electric eyes glowing in the dim light as Nasir's shine out like an abyss, dark and promising. From then on, it's mindless lust. Nasir plants his hands firmly back on Agron's chest and moves as if he's possessed. He cries out at the ceiling, try and failing to set a steady rhythm, chasing pleasure more than finesse.

“Baby boy,” Agron groans, shaking his head. He's sure there are going to be bruises on his thighs, Nasir's goal to ride him turning the pleasure to be hinted with pain.

Wrapping arms tightly around Nasir's stomach, Agron easily flips them over. He pins Nasir to the bed, forcing him to lay complacent as Agron begins the pace again. He does not slow, but thrusts into Nasir with a strength that turns the other man into a wailing mess.

Nasir is powerless under the brute strength of the man above him, raising his arms above his head to tug at the sheets. He can't move, breathe, Agron completely smothers him, biting into Nasir's neck and raising color on the skin in dark marks. His cock is caught between their stomach, friction rubbed tightly by sweat and precome.

“Fuck. Fuck, Agron. _I can't_. Make me come,” Nasir begs, knees sliding higher along Agron's waist, heels digging into Agron's back. Tears streak down his face, raising a red blotch mess on his cheeks.

Pulling back just enough to get a hand between them, Agron wraps a tight fist around Nasir's cock, jerking it against his thrusts. It's so good, Agron feeling Nasir clench up, mouthing at the side of Agron's neck, biting into his jaw. He's wild, completely void of coherence when his orgasm comes.

Nasir kicks into Agron's shoulders hard enough to bruise, nails scratching fresh lines along his sides. Tears leak from his eyes, cock spurting up his stomach and chest, catching Agron on the cheek. He doesn't stop though, instead, Agron speeds up, curling his body over Nasir's.

With powerful thrusts, Agron curls Nasir in half, leaving only his shoulder blades pressed to the mattress. Nasir can take it, laying bonelessly in Agron's arms, not even half the strength to thrust back. Agron takes him as if Nasir is a rag doll, used to find his own pleasure.

“Agron,” Nasir murmurs through dry lips, “please. I need to feel you.”

Agron can't deny such a sweet request. Pressing his face to Nasir's throat, Agron sets his teeth into the skin, feeling cock slide deeper than it has before. Nasir's sobs are lost in the blood rushing through Agron's ears, over-whelming heat coursing through his veins. He fills Nasir, come leaking down his dark thighs, staining the blankets and Agron's legs as well. It feels like forever before his cock stops, continuing to twitch for a while.

Easing Nasir slowly to the blankets, Agron pulls out, groan matching Nasir's hiss of pain. He takes in the other's appearance, feeling pride well with concern. Dark bruises liter Nasir's neck and chest, matching the hand printed ones on his hips. White fluid clings to his stomach and chest, some of it caught in his hair. Mouth plump and bruised, Nasir peeks through his eyelashes at the other man, lips pulling back into a soft smile.

“I think you've ruined me,” he croaks, thighs flopping apart as Agron moves from between them.

“You think so?” Agron murmurs, slipping off the bed and walking into the bathroom.

Nasir listens to the tap turn on, the distant sound of water filling the bathtub before Agron reappears. He can feel the fluid leaking out of him, body rubbed raw in a way that stings but feels so good. He isn't sure if he is ever going to be able to move again.

“Come here,” Nasir raises finger, beckoning.

Agron moves slowly, raising one knee to the bed before sliding across it, leaning forward to gently stroke Nasir's sweaty face. He leans forward to kiss him sweetly, rubbing his lips against Nasir's in a slow grind, tongue sliding out to taste him.

“I don't think I'll ever be tired of tasting you.” Agron smirks, kissing him again.

Nasir pulls back with a sigh, rubbing his lips together. He barely protests when Agron gathers him in his arms, lifting him from the bed completely.

Agron walks them towards the bathroom, sinking Nasir into the warm bath before flicking the lights off before joining him. He pulls Nasir back into his lap with sure hands, coaxing warm water over Nasir's tired and bruised body, showering whispered praises into his hair.

“How the hell did you find an apartment in New York that has a clawfoot?” Nasir murmurs, rubbing warm water on his face.

“Spartacus owns the building. He pretty much let's us do anything we want.” Agron cups water in his hands, gently pouring it over Nasir's hair.

“Must be nice, to have such a convenient friend who caters to everything you want.”

“You're pretty convenient too, when you're not being a miserable little tease.” Agron nips at Nasir's ear.

“I keep you young, old man.” Nasir grins, leaning forward as Agron rubs cloth down his back.

“Worst boyfriend ever.”

“You love me.” Nasir giggles, squirming away from the tickle of Agron's stubble on his neck.

“I do.” Agron's voice is solemn, quiet in the darkness of the bathroom.

Nasir can't think of anything to say. Instead, he turns to kiss Agron, hoping to silence any more declarations.

Sometime later, when steam is still rising from the water and Nasir can feel his body melting into Agron's, he finally finds the words to speak. Ashing his cigarette in the tray on the side of the tub, he turns his head to kiss Agron's jaw.

“I've been meaning to thank you,” Nasir murmurs, nuzzling against the soft stubble of Agron's cheek.

“You don't have to thank me every time I fuck your brains out. It's definitely not a burdan,” Agron teases back, fingers lingering along Nasir's neck.

“Not for that,” Nasir looks up at him, eyes wide and dark in the candle light, “You've been patient and amazing, even when I know things aren't easy with me.”

“What do you mean?” Agron's arms wrap tightly around Nasir's waist, a constant warm comfort.

“Just,” Nasir begins, “things with Caesar and me not being the most open about it. I know it's hard and I want to thank you.”

“Nasir, I told you, I'm not giving up on you.” Agron presses his mouth to Nasir's in a lingering kiss. “I know you don't believe me right now. You're waiting for it to go bad, but I'm going to prove you wrong.”

Nasir doesn't answer, simply pushes closer, allowing Agron to comfort him in the cooling water.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://venomedveins.tumblr.com)


End file.
